Bella and Edward's trip to the cinema
by bowtiesarecoollike
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella to the cinemas, they end up watching... thats right, you guessed it, TWILIGHT! What will their reactions be? Read on to find out. MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Victoria was at the prom?

Edward and Bella watched Twilight.

Bella had just woken up when Edward asked her,

"Bella, would you like to see a movie today?"

Bella agreed of course and headed off to the bathroom to get changed. Edward said "Be right back" and then vanished to go and retrieve his beloved Volvo.

He returned in his silver automobile with a crooked smile and went to get Bella. They walked to the car hand-in-hand and after a long conversation about how to get out of Alice's next shopping trip, they arrived at the cinemas. Edward and Bella were too engrossed in their conversation that Edward just quickly asked for 2 tickets to the most popular movie at the ticket desk.

After walking into the room were the movie was being held, Bella and Edward took a seat not too far away from the fire exit after Edward said "Just in case" while eyeing Bella. She was about to protest when the row of annoying advertisements stopped and the movie started. Bella rested her head against Edwards shoulder.

"_I've never given so much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I loved seemed like a good way to go."_

The character on the movie said. Her voice sounded very familiar. Just then the movie started scanning across a forest that was both familiar to Bella and Edward.

"Was this movie shot in Forks?" Bella asked.

"I umm… don't remember having heard anything about a movie in Forks…" Edward replied. They continued to watch the movie as a deer of some sort was being chased through the forest. Suddenly a pair of arms flew out and caught the deer… Bella felt Edward stiffen under her head and asked "What's wron-" but she was cut short by a girl on-screen that could have been her twin holding a mini cactus standing in a desert-y terrain that looked like…Phoenix?

The movie continued and Bella saw her mother and step-father's look-a-likes appear on screen. Bella noticed she had stopped breathing and pulled in a much needed, ragged breath. "What the?" Bella and Edward said together. They looked at each other with confused eyes and then went back to the movie.

The movie went on with mirroring Bella's life. She was about to call security to ask why there is a movie about her life when her eyes caught something walking past the window on her screen. Emmett? Rosalie? Jasper? ALICE? Just then the Emmett-Rosalie look-a-likes walked through the door and she heard a Jessica look-a-like say,

"_- like together-together. Um, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and he big dark haired guy, that's Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."_

"This is getting REALLY weird." Bella announced. Edward just nodded with a 'what the hell' look on his face.

"_The little dark-haired girl's Alice," _the movie continued _"she's really weird and um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." _

Yep, that sounds like Alice and Jasper, they both thought to themselves. Then Bella's bronze-haired sweetheart walked past the window and entered the movie cafeteria.

"_Who's he?" _the on-screen Bella said. _"That's Edward Cullen" _the movie Jessica said. _"Totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no-one here's good enough for him…Like I care…you know…"_

The movie carried on and to Bella's liking, didn't include the dreaded blood typing class were she turned practically green. To Edward's dislike, they showed their first biology class when he was plotting 100+ ways to kill Bella. They were clearly embarrassed as they shared their first, passionate kiss on screen. Bella turned scarlet and sunk down to her seat while Edward looked like he was controlling the urge not to do it right there, right know.

Every time Bella stumbled or fell, Edward's hands would twitch as if to catch her. Both smiled at their meadow scene and beamed at the baseball scene until a few certain vampires named James, Laurent and Victoria appeared which caused Edward to start furiously snarling and Bella to kiss him to calm him down. He seemed to after the kiss and Edward heard a 12 year old boy whisper "Get a room." behind him.

The movie came to Bella being tortured by James. After James has snapped Bella's leg with his bare hands Edward could take no more and hid his face in Bella's hair with his hands clenched into fists. Bella closed her eyes until she heard her mother talk to her in the hospital scene.

They watched in silence until the prom scene in which they smiled and said "I love this scene" to each other. Edward started to get tense again as the scene zoomed out and revealed a familiar red-headed vampire called Victoria. Edward immediately lost his cool and yelled "VICTORIA WAS AT THE PROM?!?" causing the whole room to look at him and Bella.

"Oh my Carlisle! It's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" a 13 year old girl squealed with a book of two hands holding an apple gripped to her chest. Then pretty much the whole room squealed in delight and Edward, reading their intentions in their thoughts, scooped Bella up and raced out of the cinema vowing to find whoever Stephenie Meyer and Catherine Hardwicke was.


	2. Team Edward?

As they raced out of the cinema, Edward saw too girls with shirts that say 'Team Edward' hovering over his prized Volvo. As the girls saw Bella an Edward, they dropped what they were holding and scurried away (While pecking Edward on the cheek in the process). The words they had spray-painted on the car read,

'TEAM EDWARD 4LIFE!'

"Oh, so I have a team, do I?" Edward sounded as if he wanted to cry at the vandalism on his lovely Volvo.

"Someone better have an explanation to this!" Bella sounded furious. Who the hell was Stephenie Meyer and how did she get a video tape to their lives? I bet Emmett's behind this, it's definitely and Emmett thing to do, Bella thought.

As they reached the house they noticed Alice on the porch surrounded by the rest of the family.

"What. Was. That?" Edward said still visibly upset about the Volvo-graffiti incident. "And who the hell is Team Edward" Bella shrieked clearly worried. Alice was the first to speak, "That was the movie 'Twilight' based on the novel by Stephenie Meyer. There is a whole series of them. You and Bella are the main characters until Jacob comes in. That's where the 'Team Edward' comes from, if you want Bella to be with Edward you're Team Edward if you want her to be with Jacob it's Team Jacob but if you want her to be with Edward and still be friends with Jacob, then you're Team Switzerland." Bella and Edward were both very shocked and had a 'just-been-forced-to-watch-Hi5'look on their faces.

"So all of this was just a big coincidence that they make a movie about our lives and get all the vampire facts right show a scene of us hunting at the very start and then at the end show Victoria at the Prom?" Edward everything but screamed at her. "Relax! In Eclipse, you kill Victoria and also a newborn named Riley along with your soon to be best wolf buddy Seth!" Alice smugly exclaimed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and guard Jasper's room with a baseball bat, it seems Edward isn't the only guy the fan-girls want to be with." With that Alice leaped up a tree and then gracefully jumped into Jasper's room.

"Congrats Bruv, you're famous!" Emmett said with a dorky grin. "Wait, so everyone who has read the book and seen the movie knows about our secret?" Carlisle asked questioningly. " Umm… I don't know lets just go and buy the books first" Edward replied.


	3. Authors note Not that important really

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I really need to catch up on my schoolwork :S will update as soon as I have finished XD review please, it means as lot to a 12 year old!**

**Any ideas for what to write next are welcome!**


	4. Awesome Disguise

**A/N: I do not own Borders…or Twilight or Aston Martins! Hope you like this chapter, I've finally finished my Health Assignment, S&E assignment, English review, Math's questions and science worksheet all in 6 hours! Now anyway back to the story…**

After Edward had practically ordered Rosalie to clean up the mess on his car, he took Bella out in his other, more ostentatious Aston Martin car to the famous Borders to get this strange 'Twilight' book that seems to be Bella's blooming biography. They parked up and walked to the bookshop. As they turned a corner they saw three fan girls kneeling down and literally worshipping a poster of Edward. They were saying something along the lines of "We are not worthy, we are not worthy!" Edward immediately worried and said "I don't want a replay of the cinema incident, I don't think it's safe to go in there with all those fan girls…" Edward was stopped by the devious grin spread across Bella's face as she pulled him into the Forks souvenir shop…

Five minutes later they walked out of the souvenir shop, Edward having a 'why do we have to do this' look on his face and Bella's 'this is so cool' look on her face. Edward was wearing sunglasses with forks (the cutlery) for support, forks tattoos on his cheeks and a hat that says 'I heart' and then a picture of two forks underneath. Bella was wearing two forks earrings, a head sweatband **(sorry, don't know what they are called :S)** saying ' Out of Washington and the rest, Forks is the best!'. With their awesome disguise, they walked into Borders and strolled up to the front desk.

"Do I have to do this?" Edward asked Bella pleadingly. "Yes you do, it's all part of the disguise." Bella replied with that devious grin practically carved onto her face. "Fine!" Edward said and looked around before talking again, "May I please have a book called Twilight, man?" Edward asked the baffled shopkeeper in a Jamaican accent. Bella started shaking with silent laughter. "Umm.... sure?" the shopkeeper replied as he reached over to a stand behind him. Bella, who could hold her laughter no more, excused herself, ran to the door and then broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter outside. Edward paid for the book and quickly said "Thanks" in his normal, rather annoyed voice. Bella was still laughing as she took the book from his hands.


	5. Team Emmett

**A/N: Sorry for all the short chapters I'm not a very descriptive person. I might finish with this chapter as someone told me my story was lame and I've lost my inspiration……….Enjoy the maybe last chapter!**

After Edward removed all his fork-y clothing, he hopped in his Aston Martin and zoomed home, getting back to the house in less than 5 minutes. When they got back, Bella of course was already too engrossed in the book to realize everyone in the family except Emmet and Edward were wearing the same shirt.

Edward noticed that they were wearing the same 'Team Edward' shirt that the Volvo Vandals were wearing and, on reflex, immediately screamed

"Get away from my VOLVO!!!" then looked down ashamed. Edward's screaming had broke Bella out of her twi-trance and she looked around and asked,

"Why are you all wearing 'Team Edward' shirts? Except Emmett who is wearing a 'Team Emmett' shirt…" Jasper answered because no one else did,

"Remember when Alice said that you were a shirt according to who you want Bella to be with? Yes, well we choose Edward over dog-boy and that other Swiss-cheese one" When Bella looked at Edward he had already put a Team Edward shirt on and Bella gave him a face.

"What?" he said innocently "I want you to be with me…" Bella shrugged and then said "Well that still doesn't explain the 'Team Emmett' shirt….Wait, when has something Emmett has done made sense? Never mind." Bella said with a roll of her eyes and got back to the book.

While Bella was saying 'ooh's and 'aah's and tearing up every now and then while reading the book Alice was reading Midnight Sun online and saying, "Awww Edward!! Come here for a hug!" and then Bella would join in all teary eyed.

**A/N: ok that was real short but truth is, I have homework so I cant write much ******


	6. Real crap filler chapter :S

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages, my computer wouldn't let me update for some reason…**

**Me: Hey Steph, can I have twilight?**

**SM: Hell no!**

**Me: Give me it or I'll provoke the Volturi and blame you!**

**SM: I'll have Edward kill you…**

**Me: Yay! Edward…oh Edward…**

**SM: I, uh, mean…Mike Newton!**

**Me: FINE! I do own this story though…**

**Yes well anyway back to it…**

When Bella had finished, Edward read the book in less than 15 minutes and wouldn't stop looking at Bella adoringly for 6 hours.

Alice had made Bella read Midnight Sun too via the internet and Bella also couldn't stop looking at Edward adoringly for 6 hours.

Alice couldn't get off the computer and claimed she was writing her own series. Carlisle had ordered Jasper and Emmett to retrieve Stephenie Meyer and they were due back any minute.

"We're ba-ack!"

Emmett sung as he slammed the door with a brown haired woman slung over his shoulder looking knocked out.

"Emmett, was it really necessary to knock her out?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"Well she started gabbing on and on about calling the F.B.I and such so we stole some knock-out gas from the dentist and gave her some!"

Emmett said with a toothy grin.

Jasper then took her off Emmett's shoulder and laid her on the couch.

**A/N: I'm completely and utterly sorry about the oh-so short chapter. I just wanted to post something. I couldn't really concentrate as I am watching another episode of My Family….**


	7. Say wah?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I shall try to make longer chapters! Now enough of the exclamation marks! Back to the story!**

A few long hours later Stephenie began to stir. The Cullens gathered around the couch and waited for some answers. When her eyelids flew open she began to speak.

"I had a strange dream…you were there, and you were there" she said pointing to Emmett and Jasper sleepily.

"Aw crap that wasn't a dream! Were am I-"

She was cut short by Alice

"YOU should know Mrs. Stalker Meyer. How do you know our secret? Where are the hidden cameras? WHY AM I ADDICTED TO SHOPPING?" she screeched.

"You better answer her, she can get pretty vicious…" Rosalie said acting as the good cop.

"Well, I, um…ah," Stephenie gulped, "June 2nd 2003 I, err, had a dream about Edward and um, Bella at the meadow and I had a crazy idea about forbidden love…" she said in a huge rush.

The Cullens began to consider that.

"Lie detector clean, Edward?" Bella asked

"Sure is, love" Edward answered, eyeing Stephenie warily.

"I'm not lying!" Stephenie yelled

"Hmph" the Cullens said in unison

When Stephenie convinced them she wasn't lying, Alice practically forced her to finish Midnight Sun. Stephenie asked Edward to help her of course. Bella suddenly appeared.

"I have a theory!!" she yelled across the house. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Well, you have been known to come up with the correct theories, so go ahead." Carlisle encouraged her.

"Thank you Carlisle, my theory is….you know how she had that dream about when Edward and I went to the meadow? Well since that actually happened, I think that it was indeed a psychic vision and she is Alice's mother!!!"

**A/N: Yeh, I no, It's terrible but there is more to come! I do own Twilight, I stole it off Stephenie Meyer when Emmett drugged her, hehe.**


End file.
